Shinpi-tekina Obi no himitsu
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: Este fic participa en el " Tercer Reto del Foro El Reino de Clarines': Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu' ". Obi esconde muchos secretos, todo de él es un misterio, pero, a pesar de ser un total desconocido Shirayuki lo trata como un amigo de toda la vida y eso, le agrada... Obi.
Akagami No Shirayuki Hime.

One-shot.

Shinpi-tekina Obi no himitsu.

Obi.

Este fic participa en el " Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu' ".

De fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

…

Tocó su herida por octava vez en el día.

Su cortada en la pierna derecha parecía grande, y su curiosidad por ella también, pareciese que nunca hubiera visto una, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Si bien no era nada grave, pero no por eso leve ni que tampoco doliera. Pero no quería molestar a los farmacéuticos y herboristas solo por eso, mucho trabajo tendrían ya.

Se apoyó en la pared de la gran cocina, extrañamente sola. Se inclinó lo suficiente hacia el frente para subir su sucio pantalón hasta demostrar su lesión, acumulando la tela de su pierna lastimada hasta la rodilla, rozó la cortada suavemente. Dolía, un poco.

Se recargó nuevamente, con ambos brazos a sus lados pegados al frío muro, elegante y frío muro. Respiró hondo, era fuerte, ese arañazo no lo vencería. De un momento a otro su felina vista se fue al techo, ese techo que casi nunca observaba, que ahora hacia que sus pupilas temblaran. Dejó salir el aire lentamente, eso le tranquilizaba. Su oliva vista seguía prendida a la cubierta hecho de hermoso mármol.

Con su mirada hacia arriba empezó a considerar que debía informar sobre su misión a Zen, esa secreta misión que le había ordenado cumplir. Hecha, pero no perfecta.

Y por decima vez miró su pierna afectada, y se imaginó a Shirayuki. Esos esmeraldas ojos se plasmaron sin piedad en la cabeza del muchacho, distrayéndolo.

Se irguió y fijó su vista en la inmensa ventana de gran habitación, atraído por el llamativo verde del pasto que parecía brillar el cual reflejaba el exterior, recordándole cierta cosa en específico.

"Shirayuki…" Susurró su nombre con pesadez. Solo en secreto se atrevía a llamarla así.

Y eso era algo solo para él.

Una chica echando un vistazo hacia los lados por el patio apareció, y gracias a que las puertecillas de cristales que estaban abiertas, una pelirroja logró divisarle.

"¡Obi!" Exclamó feliz la chica, acercándose hasta la ventana.

Él la observó, sin decir nada, sin contestar su saludo.

La chica lo trataba como un amigo que conociese de toda la vida, cuando no llevaban ni un año de haber sido presentados formalmente. Estaba lleno de misterios, misterios que aún no le había dicho, misterios que Shirayuki aún no sabía, misterios que nunca le había preguntado.

Pero que al parecer a ella no le importaban.

"¿Eh?" Inclinó la cabeza tiernamente haciendo que su rojo cabello se moviera un poco.

"¡Señorita!" Contestó al fin el pelinegro "¿Ocupa algo?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno no te había visto en unos días, así que salí a buscarte" Respondió ella.

Obi se impresionó un poco, pero no lo demostró, o más bien lo disimuló.

Shirayuki, cerró sus ojos y dio una sonrisa, apoyando sus manos en las orillas del marco de la ventana. Él volteó el rostro para cubrir su sonrojo. La pelirroja volvió a mostrar sus pupilas para apreciar a su guardaespaldas, y llegó el minuto en que la chica detectó la herida ensangrentada del hombre. Se asustó.

"¡Obi!" Gritó un poco alarmada. En seguida el nombrado giró su rostro hacia donde ella.

Shirayuki entraba a la cocina por la espaciosa ventana, importándole muy poco lo mal educado que se viera.

"¡¿Señorita?!" Se desconcertó. La chica ingresó con éxito, sin desperdiciar tiempo se dirigió hacia a un lado de la puerta, donde Obi, se puso en cuclillas frente a la cortada del oji oliva, bajó la atenta mirada del mismo. Y con un perfil profesional, registró con sus pupilas el volumen de su lesión. Instantes después Shirayuki elevó su cara encontrándose con la de él. Su rostro enfadado provocó que el color granate suavemente apareciera en las mejillas del pelinegro.

"Es reciente" Dijo "¿Porqué no fuiste a que te atendieran, Obi?" Continuó.

"No es nada peligroso, estoy bien" Refutó.

La chica resopló.

"Es grande, se te infectará" Le advirtió la oji verde.

"Voy por vendas y alcohol, espérame" Casi ordenó.

Se levantó y de forma rápida emprendió su marcha, abrió la puerta, pero justó antes de salir rotó su roja cabeza directo hacia Obi, quien le miraba sin parpadear.

"No te muevas, ¿sí?"Pidió amablemente.

El chico solo asintió.

El ruido que hace la gran puerta al cerrarse resonó en toda la cocina, y como una alarma para Obi este dirigió su rostro hacia el suelo, intentando grabar esa expresión de la dama eternamente.

Pasaron pocos minutos, para que unos pasos acelerados se escucharan, y la concentración del individuo, que esperaba pacientemente en la cocina, se fuera.

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo ingresar al espacio de la acogedora pieza, cargando con un frasco de alcohol, pequeños paños, vendas y gasas, a la linda chica.

"Aquí estoy" Se anunció así misma Shirayuki.

Acaparando toda atención de la única persona presente.

Con cautela, se arrodilló delante de la pierna derecha de Obi, quien estaba en la misma posición, depositó todo lo que llevaba en el suelo, aún lado suyo.

Humedeció con alcohol un paño, lo pasó cuidadosamente por la herida del chico. Este hiso una mueca de dolor que borró enseguida.

La chica de cabello corto volvió a pasar el paño por la herida una y otra vez, hasta que la herida estuviera libre de sangre y tierra seca, tomó una gran gasa y escrupulosamente la colocó, cubriendo una buena parte de la cortada, para después tomar un rollo de las vendas e iniciar a girar desde un poco más abajo del final del corte, pasando por la pantorrilla y así hasta envolver la gasa de algodón y una parte más de piel, y lo aseguró bien.

Recogió todo su equipo, se alzó del suelo de blanco mármol, y mirando de forma tierna a Obi, quien la observaba de forma atenta, pronunció, con voz delicada:

"Si necesitas un cambió de vendas avísame" Mientras que con una alucinante sonrisa, dejaba un rollo limpio de vendas en una mesa cercana.

Para salir, definitivamente de la cocina, con solo el hombre con una, ya tratada, lesión adentro.

Los ojos de Obi brillaron sobre el níveo rollo.

Oh, simplemente amaba a esa mujer, esa pelirroja mujer.

Y ese, era unos de sus más profundos secretos.

Del cual nadie se debería enterar.

Así como de muchos otros…

…

¡Amo a Obi!, es mi vida.

Domo!

Me he unido a un foro, ¡me siento tan feliz!

¡Gracias por aceptarme !

¡Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer!

Se despide Johana Uzumaki.


End file.
